jake and the titans
by 61394
Summary: Jake somehow ends up in jump city and meets the titans will he find a way home or will he and his girlfreind izzy never see each other again
1. Chapter 1

Jake and the titans

Greetings I own neither Jake and the never land pirates or teen titans please enjoy

* * *

Jake woke up finding himself in an alley with an aching in his head his clothes were stained with blood Jake seeing his sword on the ground picked it up

"Ow where am I" said Jake as he walked out of the alley I can't remember anything before hearing a noise on the beach" Jake put his sword in his belt thinking that looking around might jog his memory

What Jake saw was that he was in a modern city filled with lights and giant buildings now to most people this isn't such a big deal but Jake whose lived his entire life in the far less advanced Never land was amazed by everything around him

"Don't have anything like this in Never land" he thought as he walked through town getting strange looks from people walking past him Jake getting a little uncomfortable from all the stares walked into an alley and leaping in between the walls

(Like in a Mario game)

And in a few minutes was on a roof top "Okay Jake think you're stranded on earth without pixie dust and have no memory what so ever of how you ended up here plus you're injured" Jake groaned out the last part as he clutched his side

Taking off his vest and his shirt he saw a gash on the left side of his chest while it wasn't deep it was still bleeding and eventually he'd bleed out if he didn't treat it

Peter had trained him and his crew in survival skills and what to do without medical supplies first removing his headband from his forehead and wrapping it around his stomach so the cut wouldn't get infected then while slowing his breathing he hit two pressure points on his torso

'There that will stop the bleeding at least for an hour but I'll need to find a first aid kit before then or I could be in serious trouble' thought Jake

Jake looked to the skies and smiled when he saw a green light surge across it "Peter's here he can take me home" Jake said happily until he saw the green light crash creating an explosion

"I can't let people get hurt" Jake put his shirt and vest back on and jumped from roof to roof heading towards the explosion

* * *

Meanwhile on pirate island Jake's crew were searching for Jake

"Jake" shouted Cubby

"Where are ya matey" said Skully the parrot

Cubby looked to Skully "What if we can't find him Skully"

"We can't give up what will Izzy think" said Skully

Jake and Izzy had started dating two months ago after circling around each other for to Cubby and Skully felt like forever Izzy went searching on her own so that Cubby and Skully wouldn't see her cry

Speak of the devil and the devil shall come as Izzy flew to where Cubby and Skully were

"Izzy what are you doing here" asked Skully

"The beach come quick blood so much blood" Izzy panted the pink wearing pirate looked like she had been crying

Izzy threw some pixie dust on Cubby and away they flew with Skully behind them

* * *

Back on earth Jake had made it to where the explosion and saw a guy dressed in colors in the machine that told cars when to go and stop a huge guy in sweats and a green skinned guy who turned into a goat fighting an orange skinned girl with some kind of handcuffs

"And I thought captain hook was strange" said Jake before watching the three of them get slammed into a pillar by the orange skinned girl

"Innocent people might get hurt by her" said Jake before leaping down into the battle

Koriand'r was getting irritated having been sold by someone in the royal court as a slave to the Gordanians and now these natives wouldn't let her be after defeating the first three another one leaped down from a building this one was different this one was bleeding and had this aura about him that she couldn't describe

"I don't want to hurt you but innocent people could be hurt" he said she had no idea what he was saying but the way he stood between her and the other three clearly shown he was going to fight

"Zorka Roh" (Leave me alone) she yelled her eyes glowed green as she thought of her rage against the Gordainians and finally a starbolt burst through the end of her restraints and began firing starbolt after starbolt at the native who dashed in between the blasts

"Forever sword steel" the young Tamaranian was surprised to see the blade of the weapon change from wood into a grey metal regaining focus she began firing again but the boy dashed to the left and right dodging the blasts as he ran closer and closer to her before leaping into the air and

"Forever blade fire"

The blade changed again into flame slicing through the middle of her restraint Koriand'r broke through the restraints grabbed the boy who helped free her and what she would later learn in human speak was called kissed him

* * *

Robin Cyborg and Beast boy were shocked that a kid who looked no older than ten was being kissed by the beautiful and very angry orange alien

While on Pirate Island Izzy had the sudden urge to punch someone

* * *

Jake did nothing until the orange skinned girl stopped kissing him 'Izzy is going to kill me I'll be lucky if I'll be able to walk without help when she's done with me' he thought in a panic

"Why did you help me" the girl asked

"You could have hurt someone I was just trying to help" said Jake

The girl from a compartment on her arm guard withdrew a small green pill "for your wounds" she said before throwing the pill to Jake

Jake swallowed the pill and his blood went right back into his body even the blood that had stained his shirt left the fabric returning to his wound before it sealed shut

"The debt has been repaid now if you value your life you will leave me alone" she then flew off

Jake after having his forever sword return to normal and he walked over to the three "Hey my name's Jake" holding out his hand the one in the multicolored shook his hand "Name's robin thanks for the assist"

."You're named after a bird" asked Jake

"It's a long story" said Robin

The green skinned guy then came up to Jake and began shaking his hand "Wow sir you were able to hold your own against that girl and she beat all of us" he said before letting go of his hand and saluting

"Um thank you but please don't call me sir"

Jake noticed movement in an alley "come out I won't hurt you" from the shadows a girl in a blue hooded cloak stepped out of the shadows

"I don't think she wanted to fight" the girl said

"Neither do I but she could have hurt someone" said Jake

Robin began walking off "and where do you think you're going" said the big guy

"I need to make sure she leaves the city she could still be a threat"

"Yeah right you just want her to kiss you like Jake the ladies' man" the big guy said again

"Yeah can we not mention that ever my girlfriend is possessive" said a blushing Jake

Robin said nothing and continued to walk down the street with the green skinned guy following him

"Uh sir I mean Robin"

"Sorry Beast boy I just went solo I'm not really looking to join a team" said Robin Beast boy was sad for a minute before walking up to the big guy who was also walking away

"So want to get a pizza I haven't hung out with anyone since I left the doom patrol" the guy getting irritated quickly removed his hood showing most of his face was made of metal

"There take a good long look I had an accident and now I'm a monster a cyborg" he yelled at beast boy

"Cy borg wow that's cool your like robot man 2.0" said beast boy

"You're a weird little dude you know that" said cyborg the anger leaving his voice

"Heh you called me dude"

Jake looked up "Oh god" evreyone looked up to see a massive metal ship flying in the air

"Looks like angry girl had some friends" said cyborg

"Or enemies" said robin

The huge ship dropped a giant metal needle onto an island and like a ghost a blue lizard appeared above the needle

"People of earth we are hunting a dangerous fugitive do nothing and we will leave your city with minimal casualties but if you do anything to help her your deaths will be painful"

"Your still going to help her are you" the girl in blue said to robin

Everyone but the girl followed Robin "Aren't you coming" asked Jake

"I'm not the hero type if you knew what I was you want me around"

Jake walked up and put a hand on her shoulder "It doesn't matter what you've done in the past as long you make up for it in the future"

In an alleyway Jake saw more of the lizard people smashing through things looking for the orange girl

"We need some way to track her" said Robin

"She's near" said Jake as he kneeled onto the ground "I found her boot prints Beast boy can you turn into a dog"

"On it" Beast boy turned into a blood hound and sniffed the ground

After a few minutes of sniffing "I found her scent"

the five ran into a video store finding her stuffing her face with food

"Um those taste better without the wrapper" said Beast boy

The girl then turned and green energy formed in her hands

"I told you to leave me alone if you valued your life" she said

"You didn't have to heal me and there are lizard people hunting for you trying to make you their prisoner"

"Not prisoner prize the Gordainians will take me to their planet where I'll live the rest of my days as their slave"

Just then Gordainians broke through the wall "seize the prisoner" from the spears they were carrying blue bolts were fired

Beast boy turned into a rhino as he charged at one of the Gordainians driving him back into the hole in the wall

Cyborg leaped into the air one of the Gordainians blast him destroying his clothes revealing the cyborg body underneath

Jake leaped over the girl in blue "forever blade fire" he felt the blade change to fire as he burned through one of the Gordainians spears before kicking his lizard head

Jake watched Robin and the orange skinned girl fight together like a well-oiled machine 'just like me and Izzy' Jake thought before stabbing his forever sword through a Gordainians leg that was going to attack the girl in blue

Jake watched as the Gordainians retreated

"Aw man look at what those lizards did to my clothes"

"You look better that way" said beast boy

"Yeah this from the guy in the goofy mask"

"Goofy my mask is cool Jake Raven"

All three of them shook their heads

"But what about my secret identity" "what secret identity your green"

Beast boy sighed and pulled his mask off showing his pointed ears

"you earth scum were warned now your city will be destroyed"

"This is all your fault had you left me alone I would have been gone by now" the orange skinned girl yelled at Jake

"How is this my fault all I did was cut through your handcuffs" Jake yelled back

Beast boy and cyborg were also arguing "QUIET" Raven yelled and everyone looked at her

"It doesn't matter how we got into this mess we're in it"

On the Gordainian ship a dark bubble of energy appeared with the six in it

"igh the dark energy is" beast boy stopped when he looked at raven "I mean it's cool"

"Move out" said Robin as the five walked Jake stopped to see Raven not moving

"Aren't you coming?"

"You heard him I'm not exactly normal"

"He's green Cyborgs mostly metal she's from space and I'm from neverland none of us are normal so you fit in fine"

Raven smiled and followed them

* * *

In the bridge Trogar leader of the Gordainians

"Lord Trogar the weapon is fully charged"

"Begin the firing sequence I will not be beaten by six juvenile heroes'"

Suddenly the door exploded and the six heroes walked through the smoke

"We're not six heroes were one team"

Jake charged through the Gordainians with his sword in steel form slicing through the Gordainians as easily as a hot knife through butter

Beast boy turned into a gorilla along with Cyborg punching through the Gordainians with the orange skinned girl starbolt after starbolt at the Gordainians with Robin them with his bow staff

When the one Jake assumed was the leader slammed Jake into Robin and Cyborg Jake noticed that Cyborgs hand

"Can you turn that into some kind of weapon" asked Robin

"I can try" said Cyborg "But I'll need a few minutes"

Jake ran at the leader "Forever blade lightning" Jake watched as the blade transformed into controlled lightning as he charged at the leader before grabbing him by neck and slamming him to the floor of the ship

"Stay away from my friends Azarath Metrion Zinthosdark energy exploded out bringing the ship down around them Jake looked around seeing the destruction as the ship floated in the ocean the roof of the ship destroyed

'Note to self don't make raven mad' Jake thought as he stood up he watched the leader's claws extend to the length of his sword he was about to charge at Raven and beast boy when a beam of blue energy hit him in the back

"I'm only going to say this once booya"

Meanwhile on the island where the Gordainians dropped the needle the six of them were staring at the sun set

"Nice view someone should build a house here" said Cyborg

"Sure if you like the beach and sunshine" said beast boy

Raven giggled "you know you're pretty funny"

"You think I'm funny dude I know some jokes" beast boy said excitedly

Jake laughed "I guess being stranded won't be so bad"

"Wait your stranded" asked Cyborg

Jake sighed and told them about neverland and how he woke up in an alley

"Don't worry we'll help you get home"

They turned around to see the alien girl he really needed to learn her name wearing a purple top that revealed her midriff a skirt and purple boots "Please I look nice"

Jake noticed Robin blush 'yep they're just like me and Izzy' he thought

"You never told us your name" said Robin

"In your language it would be star fire"

"Well welcome to earth Starfire"

Jake smiled at the two until Cyborg tapped him on the shoulder giving him a whatever it was all he knew was it had a big T on it

"Here made it out of my own circuits in case you get into trouble the rest of us have one in case you need help while looking for a way to get home"

"Thanks Cyborg but I think I'll stay here and when I get back to neverland I'll have plenty of stories to tell"

* * *

Well what do you think I've had this idea for a while now I hope the fan fiction community takes their time to read this as I loved teen titans and Disney's version of peter pan so please read review and to the grammar nerds leave this story alone

Please vote on my new poll see ya


	2. Chapter 2

Jake and the titans

Hello before I begin the chapter there are a couple of announcements

First to Robin371 I said Jake looked no older than ten I didn't say he was actually ten

Second there is a poll on my profile that will be open until New Year's Eve on what story I will write after I complete it'll be up same time as this

Third I was wondering if I should do a female Naruto one shot if I should say yes or no with a review

Now onto the chapter

* * *

A TV screen turns on showing a logo "the hive academy for exceptional young people is proud to present" an woman's voice says a pillar then rises with three people on it "it's top graduates"

A small boy in a green suit leaps from the pillar "Gizmo the boy genius who can solve any problem" picking up his joystick from the back of his backpack a missile launcher comes out that fires and destroy a squad of three robots

A pink hair girl leaped down "Jinx the beautiful enchantress who brings bad luck upon her enemies from the wall turrets come out Jinx flips in between the turrets pink energy surges around them making them blow up

A behemoth of a teen leaps down and smashes a robot with his fist "And mammoth the genetically altered power house"

A giant robot grabbed mammoth from behind Jinx threw Gizmo onto the robots back who with a emp disabled the robot "with superb teamwork and their abilities they are the perfect operatives for whatever is required of them"

The video turned off and an old woman in a uniform stepped next to the screen "well Mr. Slade"

From the shadows a masked man looked at the woman "Impressive but obstacle courses and robots don't prove much to work for me they will have to pass one final exam destroy the teen titans"

In a darkened corner of the room a spider legged robot transmitted what happened with the hive graduates and Slade as two cloaked figures were watching

"This could be problematic" said one of the cloaked people in a disguised voice

"Should Slade be eliminated" asked the second figure

"Not at this point in time you know the conditions of the item do what you wish with its master"

The second figure pulls down her hood revealing her self to be a girl about seventeen with her hair in a braid with a gold colored headband "As you wish my lord"

* * *

Now with our heroes cyborg is tearing up the Ops center looking for the remote "How can you lose the remote" Cyborg says to beast boy

"What makes you think I lost it?"

"Because your you and you lost the toothpaste and my football and the waffle maker for crying out loud"

"Stuff goes missing" said beast boy

"How am I supposed to change the channel" cyborg shouted at the green teen

Raven sighed from her place on the couch "Simple you just get up and change the channel"

Cyborg and beast boy stare at her "don't even joke about that" said cyborg

"I wasn't joking"

The situation quickly devolved into a three way argument until Robin and Starfire walked in "and that is how you travel faster than light"

Robin nodded before looking at the argument "easy titans combat practice isn't until this afternoon"

"Yes I wish for the re match with friend Jake where is friend Jake"

"No idea haven't seen him since this morning when he borrowed my book on inter dimensional travel" said raven

"Well friend Jake will come back eventually until he returns let us feast on massive amounts of the unhealthy food"

Starfire walked over to fridge but noticed a note in friend Jakes handwriting "I've found a note from friend Jake"

Robin walked over and picked the note off the fridge "Titans went out to get Pizza do not open ice box it's got blue mold that will try to kill you I'm not joking signed Jake"

"Ice box? Someone has to bring this Never land place into the 21rst century" said Beast boy while trying to figure out what the heck an ice box was

* * *

Meanwhile from a rooftop near the pizza place Gizmo was looking through a pair of binoculars at the kludge head titan Jake dressed in civilian clothes 'pretty clever way to hide that freaking sword of his' he thought

"Giz do you have a visual on the titans" asked Jinx through his headset

"Nah just one of them disguised as a civilian problem is it's the one we have little data on"

"Do not interfere"

"What who the heck is this how did you get this frequency?"

"That is of little concern to you the access codes for the titans headquarters are being transmitted to your computer the swordsman is my employers target"

"Hey Jinx Mammoth did you hear that too"

"Yeah pull back we'll attack the titans and take em out in their own house" said Jinx

"Could we get some pizza first I'm starved"

Gizmo tuning out Mammoth and Jinx arguing about the job or pizza 'who ever that was got through my encryption tech that takes skill we should probably investigate whoever this person was'

Across from the rooftop Gizmo stood on the same girl who was with the hooded figure smirked her target had just finished paying for his pizza and left now was on the street again time to make her move as she leaped down in front of him

The boy reacted faster than she thought he would as from under the back of his hoodie his blade fell with a jerk from his shoulder blades into his awaiting hand already in steel mode

(A quick description of Jakes civilian clothes a brown hoodie black sweats and sneakers)

"Who are you"

"Straight to the point I see since you have no interest in witty banter" the girl threw her cloak into the air revealing her black one piece suit with armor in laid over vital areas such as the chest and neck on her arm was a gauntlet

"My name is Yaiba" from the gauntlet on her arm two foot long blades came out "and I will be your executioner"

* * *

And that is where I'll end the chapter don't worry you won't have to wait as long for the next one


	3. Chapter 3

Jake and the titans

Happy holidays now on with the chapter

* * *

Previously on Jake and the titans

"Who are you?"

"Straight to the point I see since you have no interest in witty banter" the girl threw her cloak into the air revealing her black one piece suit with armor in laid over vital areas such as the chest and neck on her arm was a gauntlet

"My name is Yaiba" from the gauntlet on her arm two foot long blades came out "and I will be your executioner"

"If I had a doubloon for every time I heard that I'd be the richest pirate in the world" Jake charged at Yaiba who blocked with her gauntlet before punching Jake with her arm without the gauntlet

Sending Jake into an SUV the impact dented the huge car Jake got up and picked up his sword "Forever blade lightning" his blade transformed into lightning he then stabbed it into the ground lightning surged through the ground towards Yaiba swinging it at Yaiba who leaped over the blade and then sent a kick towards Jake's skull Jake dropped his sword and blocked Jake was sent back by the attack

'her fighting style seems mostly defensive but I recognize the stance from taekwondo but there also seems to be some foundation in kung fu and karate the style seems familiar to me for some reason'

Jake watches as Yaiba picks up his sword "this is a fine weapon but I don't think your right for its power"

Jake was about to charge but he stopped himself 'wait that's what she wants me to do'

"So that's what you want well you know the conditions of taking that sword from me"

"Oh I know the rules and I can easily make it happen" said Yaiba in a gloating tone before charging swinging her gauntlet Jake grabs her arm at the elbow and tosses her over his shoulder while Yaiba was air born Jake grabbed his sword and slashed at her stomach scratching her armor Yaiba landed on her feet a few feet away from Jake

The charged at each other again

* * *

Meanwhile back titans tower Raven and Starfire were blowing up the blue mold "Friend Jake was right the blue mold wants to kill us"

"Yeah well blame beast boy" raven said glaring at Beast boy before attacking the mold with her magic

Suddenly the door burst to the ops center was blown off its hinges and Jinx Gizmo and Mammoth stepped through the door

"Who are you supposed to be?" said Robin

"You know we haven't decided on a name yet but right now we're here to kick your butts in your own house attack pattern alpha"

Mammoth went to the left while Gizmo went to the right

"Titans kick them out of our house" the titans other than Jake charge at the intruders Starfire and Beast Boy went at mammoth while Raven and Cyborg went at Gizmo and Robin charged at Jinx

* * *

Starfire threw a punch at the large orange haired giant with a punch the giant human didn't even flinch friend beast boy turned into what was called a python and tried to wrap itself around the large human but he grabbed friend beast boy by the head and threw him at Starfire who returned to normal in her arms

"Dude what did they feed that guy" said friend Beast boy in what she thought was a ha ha joke

"It is like a Venusian Mungrat"

Friend Beast Boy leaped down "Well how do you beat one of those" asked friend Beast boy

"We distract it before attacking it with a barrage of star bolts"

"Ok I can do that" said friend Beast Boy Starfire then watched as he ran at the large orange haired human

"Yo carrot top you're so ugly when you went to an ugly contest they said sorry no professionals"

"Grr you'll pay for that" friend beast boy turned into a small animal and dodged his giant fists "You're so stupid your thoughts have an echo" friend beast boy dodged another attack

"DUDE what's that terrifying venomous creature over there oh wait that's your mother"

Starfire winced friend beast boy better dodge or he would be a green colored pile of goop on the floor

"You little grass stain you'll pay for insulting my mama" the orange haired human charged only for Starfire to fire a barrage of star bolts that knocked him into a wall and then another wall and then another wall and one more wall before he lost momentum

"Friend Cyborg will not like to fix that"

* * *

Cyborg was not in a good mood first BB had to open the fridge and unleash that killer blue mold then the little jumpsuit wearing midget broke through a floor and went into the monitor room and now they lost him

"How hard is it to find a bald jumpsuit wearing midget"

"That have better been rhetorical Cyborg" said Raven

Suddenly a barrage of missiles flew towards him Raven erected a shield of dark energy that protected themselves from the missiles

"Come and get me skuzz bags" he said

"Can't you sense him" Cyborg asked

"I need to concentrate and he knows that" said Raven "they did their research on us"

Just then the little midget leaped down "You bet we did FIRE IN THE HOLE!" the midget then threw a bunch of glowing red marbles Raven erected another shield

"Okay that's it taste this" Cyborg fired his sonic cannon making the midget leap into the air "Ha ha dance tiny dance" Cyborg kept firing his sonic cannon making him leap into the air until Raven teleported behind him and knocked him out

"Nice move Rae"

* * *

Robin was clashing fists with the pink haired girl who despite not being the most skilled in hand to hand used her magic and gymnast skills to make up for it

Robin swung at her with his bo staff but she leaped over the blow and fired a wave of her magic Robin acting quickly dodges the blast noticing a crack in the floor where the impact happened behind where Jinx was standing

"What's the matter wonder boy afraid of a girl" the girl asked

"You and your team seem pretty confident that's why you lose Robin sends a side kick into her stomach pushing her over the crack when she's over it the floor caves in trapping her at her shoulders in the floor

"Damn Slade isn't going to like this"

Robin picked her out of the wall by her neck and held her in the air

"Who is Slade?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" suddenly the girl vanished in pink smoke

* * *

Meanwhile back in Slade's headquarters "it seems that the students failed and are currently in hiding but rest assured when we find them they will be punished"

"Now that isn't needed I wanted them to deliver a message and they did" Slade pushed a button and Robin came on multiple monitors

"Who is Slade"

"Who is Slade"

"Who is Slade"

"Who is Slade"

"Yes they did quite well"

Meanwhile Yaiba kneeled before the cloaked figure "My lord the target still lives he knows what our target is"

The figure turned to her "Pan trained him well for now we will allow Slade to have his way with the titans as we plan out next move"

"As you command lord Dolor"

* * *

Jake walked into the ops center his civilian clothes ripped and blood stained he was using a toilet plunger as a crutch because he had twisted his ankle during the fight with Yaiba and somehow in all the chaos the Pizzas survived

"What happened here" he asked everyone stared at him from the couch

"What happened to you is a better question"

"I went out for pizza and met a troublesome girl"

Jake walked over and sat down "Dude is that a plunger"

"Like I said a troublesome girl now let's eat I'm starved"

* * *

And chapter ends here good bye


End file.
